Al otro lado de la Luna
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Es un songfics de Leah y Sam. Espero les guste.


Este song fics sobre Leah y Sam, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la Canción "Al otro lado de la Luna" pertenece al cantautor peruano Gian Marco.

***************************************

**Al Otro Lado de La Luna**

_**Basta saber cómo me miras  
Para saber lo que te pasa  
Basta saber que eres mentira  
Cuando le restas importancia  
A los detalles y a tus besos  
A tu secreto y mi deseo  
Basta saber cuándo te veo  
Aunque te pongas a llorar ya no te creo.**_

Sam había regresado después de haber estado desaparecido por una semana, sin embargo, yo sé que me está ocultando algo. Puedo notarlo en sus miradas y palabras, puedo notar que no me dice lo que está pasando. Él quiere hacerme creer que nada pasa, que solo estoy alucinando, pero, yo sé que hay algo. Algo oscuro y secreto que lo obliga a estar siempre a la defensiva, algo que oculta, algo que teme.

**  
**_**Te dejo mi calor por si te enfrías**_

_**Si te hace falta el aire y mis caricias**_

_**Y para que me extrañes en el cielo**_

_**Dejé una nube gris y un aguacero**_

_**Te dejo mi respeto que te tiene**_

_**Al lado de tus cuentos y mis dudas**_

_**Y para que me extrañes en la noche**_

_**Deje mi corazón al otro lado de la luna.**_

Como no quería decirme el porqué desapareció me enoje con él. Pasaron dos semanas en las que no le hable y ya sentía que mi mundo no tenía sentido. Nada tiene sentido si Sam no está presente. Hace dos días mi prima Emily llamo para decirme que vendría de visita. Ella es como mi hermana, siempre nos hemos apoyado la una en la otra, estoy deseosa porque venga y que conozca a Sam. Después de todo ambos son las personas más importantes para mí y me gustaría que se conocieran.

**  
**_**Basta saber cómo me miras  
Para saber lo que te pasa  
Basta saber que eres mentira  
Cuando tu flor y tu fragancia  
Pertenecen a otro cuerpo  
A otro que tiene por trofeo  
Lo que tenía yo algún día  
Si te tuviera al lado volvería  
**_

Algo va a ocurrir el día de hoy, mi instinto me lo dice. Emily llego ayer en la noche después que recibiera una llamada se Sam, quien me dijo que vendría a visitarme durante la tarde para que hablemos e intentemos arreglar la, según él, absurda pelea que tuvimos. El timbre sonó a las tres de la tarde, sabía que era él. Mientras me dirigía a la puerta repase mentalmente lo que le diría. Le diría que él es el amor de mi vida y que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea necesario para que podamos estar juntos, con la simple condición de que me diga lo que pasa. Si Sam sigue sin decirme nada le pediría que eligiera entre su secreto y yo. Abrí la puerta, lo salude y lo invite a pasar a la sala donde estaba Emily. Fue entonces que lo note, ya no hacía falta decirle nada a Sam, ya no tendría que pedirle que eligiera porque él ya lo hizo. De alguna forma supe que él había elegido a Emily.

_**A darte mi calor por si te enfrías  
Si te hace falta el aire y mis caricias  
Y para que me extrañes en el cielo  
Dejé una nube gris y un aguacero  
Te dejo mi respeto que te tiene  
Al lado de tus cuentos y mis dudas  
Y para que me extrañes por la noche  
Deje mi corazón al otro lado de la luna.  
**_

Sam salió corriendo después de ver a Emily. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia mi prima y, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, contemple como ella parecía haber sentido una conexión con Sam. Dos días después Sam me busco para hablar. Yo ya sabía lo que pasaba y él lo confirmo cuando me dijo que lo nuestro no daba para más.

Esa noche llore en el regazo de Emily, llore como nunca había lo había hecho, llore porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que esto era lo mejor.

_**  
Me cuentan que el amor  
Se cura poco a poco con el tiempo  
Y dice algún teorema  
Que el amor no es una enfermedad  
Me encuentro en el dilema  
De extrañarte pues ya no te tengo  
Y aunque te encuentres lejos  
Basta con besar mi soledad  
Esa es mi forma de amar.  
**_

No pasaron ni dos semanas cuando Emily se mudo con Sam. Los ancianos de la tribu estaban felices con esa unión, todos se alegraban por ellos. Las señoras ya estaban comentando sobre los preciosos hijos que tendrían y las chicas mencionaban con envidia el cómo Sam idolatraba a Emily. Todo era Sam y Emily esto, Sam y Emily aquello, Sam y Emily, Sam y Emily. ¡¡ESTOY ARTA!! ACASO NO IMPORTA COMO ME SIENTO. SAM ERA MI NOVIO Y EMILY MI PRIMA. ACASO A NADIE LE PREOCUPA EL COMO ESTOY DESPUÉS DE LA TRAICIÓN QUE SUFRI. ACASO A NADIE LE PREOCUPO. Ni siquiera mi papá hizo algo, él fue el primero en felicitarlos Y QUERIA QUE YO HICICERA LO MISMO.

Pero, no importa. Por más que trate de odiarlo, por más que intento evitar el sentimiento que tengo…no puedo. Sin importar que pase…yo sigo amando a Sam, los recuerdos que tengo de nosotros, los besos, los abrazos, todo eso es lo único que me mantiene con vida.__

Te dejo mi calor por si te enfrías  
Si te hace falta el aire y mis caricias  
Y para que me extrañes en el cielo  
Dejé una nube gris y un aguacero.  
Te dejo mi calor por si te enfrías (para ti)  
Si te hace falta el aire y mis caricias (mi calor)  
Y para que me extrañes en el cielo  
Dejé una nube gris y un aguacero  
Te dejo mi respeto que te tiene  
Al lado de tus cuentos y mis dudas (hay mis dudas)  
Y para que me extrañes en la noche  
Deje mi corazón al otro lado de la luna.

Emily fue esta tarde a la casa, me pidió perdón por todo este asunto. Yo solo le grite, le grite todo lo que había estado reprimiendo durante estas semanas, le grite porque sabía que el secreto que Sam me escondía a ella se lo dijo, le grite por todo lo que estaba pasando y una vez termine de gritar vi como lloraba. Me encerré durante el resto del día y para la mañana…Yo era la mala, yo era la cruel bruja que había hecho llorar a la pobre y dulce Emily. Sam fue a reclamarme esa tarde, tuvo el descaro de venir a mi casa y reclamarme el que le gritara a Emily.

Esa noche me interne en el bosque, corrí hasta que llegue a un claro y ahí ante la miraba de la brillante luna llena, jure que no volvería a llorar por Sam Uley.

Un enorme lobo negro apareció por uno de los lados del claro, se me acerco y mi corazón me obligo a confesar la única verdad que pretendo guardar hasta el último de mis días:

"**Sin importar nada yo seguiré amando a Sam y cuando él quiera volver a mí, yo estaré aquí, en la Push, esperándolo"**

Una pequeña lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. El enorme lobo restregó su cabeza en mi cara limpiándola. Después de eso el lobo soltó un gruñido, un gruñido que se parecía a los que Sam solía hacer cuando algo no salía como quería. Sin embargo ese gruñido me sonó como una respuesta, tal vez me estoy volviendo loca, pero podría jurar que era como un: **"Así será"**

*******************************************

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este Song fics, seme ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Gian Marco y creí que encajaba perfectamente con Sam y Leah. Personalmente creo que Meyer no debió hacerle eso a Leah, es decir, si Sam se iba a Imprimar de alguien más hubiera sido de alguna vecina o amiga en vez de su prima. Aparte todos se quejan de que Leah les ande recordando lo que no quieren recordar, pero a ella nadie le hizo caso cuando paso lo de Sam, porque todo fue culpa de la naturaleza lobesca (palabra patentada por mi) de él. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
